Broken Promise
by Justice Tokidoki
Summary: Riku returns to Destiny Islands with one goal in mind. Now that the deal has been broken there's only one thing he can do...


**This was a challenge given to me by XionTheBlackRose! Whoohoo! **

**I'm feeling pretty pumped for this and I'm determined to make this good!**

**Thank you all for reading! **

**Warning:**** This does contain character deaths! (My favorite to be exact…sniff…).**

* * *

Broken Promise…

The cold air bit into my skin.

The wind was strangling my long silver hair, whipping it up across my face and back down in tumultuous swirls.

I could feel the heat from my body rising up, keeping me alive despite the freezing torrents of rain piercing my pale, shining arms.

My Keyblade felt heavy in my hands, the dark handle and teeth swirling with darkness.

My surroundings were pretty bleak, just a desolated row of sandy hills that now had holes the size of small craters invading its dunes. The tree house that used be behind me is now nothing more than a big pile of broken wood that's sure to leave dangerous splinters for others to step on.

Our island, Destiny Islands…it was destroyed beyond repair. Gone were the lush jungles and sleek caves. Gone were the memories that flooded me when I entered this place.

It was just a big wasteland now. This place is filled to the brim with reminders of the promise that I broke, the raging storm threatening to wipe this place off the Earth for my carelessness.

But this is all nothing, miniscule, to the sight I see before me.

"Why…why did you have to do this?" I yell at the betrayer, my hand gripping my Keyblade far too tightly than what's necessary.

The figure before me doesn't say a word. Rather, he brings his own Keyblade onto me in a flurry of attacks. I block them with ease, the pain in my left ankle nearly forgotten as I focus on counteracting every move this…traitor makes against me.

My body grows numb as I advance. I can see him backing away, his arms slumping, the attacks less active…

He's going to lose, and he knows it.

I glared at him as hot tears flow down my cheeks. I usually try my best to stay reserved, to keep my emotions bottled up. But this…I can't hide this.

My voice rises, getting more hoarse and deep the longer the fight draws on. "Why? Tell me why you did it! I know you're still in there!"

He's still not answering. His face is completely blank. He's given up.

I fumed, striking him against the chest. The blow sends him flying into the sand before he slams into a tree trunk, his head lolling to the side. I grabbed him by the collarbone, hoisting him up.

"Tell me why!"

His eyes have finally returned to their blue shade, the blackness sliding down his eyelids and out of his body in swirling puffs of purple. "Couldn't…let…" He coughs, more darkness pouring out of his mouth.

I glared at him. "Spit it out, Sora!"

He smiled at me, his face twisted by pain and suffering. "I…couldn't let the…darkness…control you. Not again…"

My hands let go of his fragile form, turning into fists. My voice sounds dead to my ears. "You promised me. You told me you wouldn't do it…"

He grunted before pulling himself into a sitting position. "After everything…you've done for me. I had to return the favor…"

I punched him in the face. "Moron! We made a deal! That wasn't your burden to take on!" I snarled, jamming my hands into my face. "You idiot…the darkness inside of me….how could you take it away?"

Sora pressed his hand against my shoulder. "Riku…"

I pushed his hand away. "It was my fight! You hear me? My fight alone, but you…" I couldn't even finish the sentence before slamming my fist into the tree behind him.

Sora frowned, his body shimmering with purple swirls. "Riku…I can't hold it back…"

I stared at his body with anger, raising my Keyblade to his chest. "I'll take care of this…"

He gave me a sad look as the blue in his eyes started turning gold. "Please…"

I clenched my teeth before glaring into his eyes. "What?"

"Tell…Kairi…that I love her…"

My body goes rigid with determination as I nod my head. "I will."

Before he can say anything else, I slam my Keyblade into his chest. Right through his heart.

He gasps before sinking to the ground, his eyes closing. I can see his chest going up and down slowly, the movement suddenly ceases to a halt.

The last of my tears fall onto his face, which is becoming paler by the second. I stood up and walked away, my Keyblade flashing and combining with the tingling scent left by the rain.

I sigh before turning to look back at him. "It's too bad you couldn't see my true feelings for you. Guess that's just another promise broken…"

The only sound I hear is the pummeling rain as I leave the cursed island, entering back into the familiar realm of light…

* * *

**Hah, that was hard to write once I got to the end. (Not because of killing Sora, but just writing Riku himself…)**

**Well, I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
